moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaji
Khaji, known by his stage name Sparkletroll, is a Darkspear mage and bard. He is known for his dazzling performances and his activism for a united Azeroth. The troll is an experienced illusionist who uses glamour spells and arcane blasts to fight his foes. Early Life Khaji was born in the Echo Isles. His mother and father were lost during Zalazane's attacks on the Darkspear Tribe, and he was taken in by the Horde as a runt. He would live his childhood in the Orphanage of Orgrimmar, and migrate to Quel'thalas once the elven kingdom allied with the Horde. As an adolescent he was stationed in Tranquillien and frequently visited and did street performances in the capital of Silvermoon. Due to his natural affinity to arcane flows, he was introduced into one of minor houses of magic. There, Khaji learned much about illusion magic. At this time he fashioned himself the name Startusk, but his elven peers called him Stardust until it remained; even now he is known as Khaji Stardust amongst the elves. Of his youth in Silvermoon, Khaji would style himself as a "Murder Row-urchin", and recalled that his time with the fierce, elven socialites tempered and influenced him during his early years as a street performerSilvermoon Magazine December Fashion Week Edition #392 "I remember not coming back to Tranquillen for a long weekend, once, and I got reprimanded by my orcish CO afterwards, but I lost track of time spending time with the enternal elves, whose parties go for weeks; I remember, one of the days, I woke up on Murder Row, and I had taken this urchin-like appearance, I looked so haggard. That same weekend, I won an enchant for my guitar. It was electrifying.". Years later, as a bard he managed to establish himself within the haughty Sin'dorei society, not as an outsider but as an emergent and cultural figure linked to the Horde. As a child of war, born in the years following the Legion's invasion, many of Khaji's first songs reflected an anxious awareness to the horrors and consequences of warMage Quarterly #292 p.51 "The War and Youth: are we raising a blood-thirsty generation in an age of rampant sorcery?". Gadgetzan Gazette would later write, "It's understandable how Khaji became an icon to the troubled youth raised in an age of chaos"Gadgetzan Gazette #29. Sparkletroll The troll's flashy performances would gain the attention of goblin records mogul Fitz Sharp, who signed him under Ratchet Records. This allowed Khaji to fabricate a proper stage persona and release his debut record, Sparkletroll, which sold fairly well in Quel'thalas and the Steamwheedle territories. His second and third singles "Goblin Gold" and "OG Sparkleswag" received heavy radio play in Kezan as well. War may have been raging in the north, but Sparkletroll was earning a reported 1,000 gold bonus per sold-out performanceIronforge Insider #37. Loa of Love After the success of his first release, Khaji followed up with Trade Prince of Trolls, which was a massive success within the Horde. Both the recorded songs "Major Nogg" and "Cruisin' (the ley lines of your heart)" played often in the crystal ball channels of Dalaran and Stormwind. These were songs of hedonism and cultural rebellionLyrics included in the Trade Prince of Trolls booklet for the song 'Iron God': "Why do you bother knowing my name, you'll kill me in battle anyway, tryin' to find a way to live free again, Iron God, Iron God, I don't have no god but you."Opening lyrics for 'Cruisin' (the ley lines of your heart)':"Me and you, got together and did stuff, people would write smut about, I feel I am culled by all the pain, I seem to run out of her.", a stand-up against the iron will of Garrosh's Horde. He then went on to perform in the bands Sen'jin Gryocopter, with Irinyes Cursebreaker, and Velvet Alchemist, with Peregrine Summerscorn. His next release, Loa of Love, reached number one in the Steamwheedle Billboards. The troll might have had success with his new material, but he was never in the spotlight like this one. It is reported that the Bilgewater Cartel was targetting Khaji, prosecuting him in an attempt to remove him from the Horde. By the time he received his official summons, he was yet under Steamwheedle's protection. The troll's life became wildly scandalized in the Cartel tabloids and he even suffered an attack from a vicious fanaticSteamwheedle Weekly #148. It is believed that Garrosh's Horde used the Bilgerwater Cartel to put a failed hit on Khaji and that, alongside the turbulent times following Deathwing's destruction, was the reason Khaji went under for a period of time. Although appearing in public after the invasion of Pandaria, the current whereabouts of Khaji are unknown. He is notoriously evasive of goblin pictographers. Politics and activism Khaji has declared his support to Thrall's Horde, and actively aided the war relief efforts alongside the Brokenhorn Circle during the Wrath of the Lich King. He also aided in the retaking of the Echo Isles. Often he makes donations to relief charities in lavish public displays. He fled Deathwing's attack and took refuge in Winterspring for a time alongside his bandmate and partner Peregrine. Discography *''Sparkletroll'' *''Loa of Love'' *''The Troll Who Sold the World'' *''My Mojo'' *''Trade Prince of Trolls'' *''A Spell of Glamour'' *''Ley Lines of my Heart'' *''Mana-tapped'' *''OG Sparkleswag'' (released under Underbelly Arcanophone records) *''Sen'jin Gyrocopter'' (as Sen'jin Gyrocopter) *''Velvet Alchemist'' (as Velvet Alchemist) Gallery File:Wiki1.jpg|A poster of Khaji and his guitar, Spellcaster. File:Wiki2.jpg|Khaji on the cover of Azerothian Blunderbutts. File:Wiki3.jpg|He can kill zombies too. File:Wiki4.png|by Mokou. File:Wiki5.jpg|by Cunnawabum. File:Wiki6.png|by Veeka. File:Wiki7.png|by Dionysus. File:Wiki8.png|by FaceRot. References Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:Characters Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Bards Category:Troll Category:Magic Category:Jungle Troll